la gran boda de Po y Tigresa
by cairon-g700
Summary: vean que sucede cuando nuestros amigos intentan preparar la celebracion mas importante de su vida  oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos lectores me disculpo por no haber puesto ninguna clase de saludo en mi historia anterior sin embargo me dijeron que había hecho el final muy breve, muy rápido y bueno en base a esa petición les traigo esto se podría decir que es el "capitulo perdido" de mi otra historia así que bueno espero les guste y aquí se los dejo ok disfrútenla y si quieren déjenme reviwes no es una obligación pero los escritores generalmente nos apoyamos de la opinión de quienes leen nuestras historias y por eso les echamos tantas ganas sale bueno un gran saludo y agradecerle por ultimo a mi amigo El marquez por haberme permitido escribir mi primera historia de la cual me base en la de el ¡excelente historia se las recomiendo es la de "Tigresa y Po"! bueno un mega saludo a todos y ahí nos leemos

La gran boda de Po y Tigresa

Había pasado un mes desde que Po y Tigresa se habían demostrado su gran amor y planeaban su gran boda mientras Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Vibora y hasta el maestro Shifu hacían algunos preparativos mientras Po y Tigresa platicaban en el salón de los héroes

Po: oye amor entonces ¿en verdad quieres casarte? Porque… realmente nos casemos o no nadie puede negar que nos amamos muchísimo

Tigresa: pero… casarse es el sueño de toda chica amor "lo mira algo extrañada por el comentario" o será que… tu ¿no quieres casarte conmigo?

Po: ¡no!... ¡no! Para nada "niega fuertemente moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado" yo estaría muy feliz pero… no sé cómo comportarme en una boda… como sabes mi padre adoptivo… nunca se caso con mi madre y si le preguntara quizás me diría como debe comportarse un ganso en su boda… por eso… no quisiera hacer el ridículo en nuestro día especial amor…

Tigresa: "se ríe sonoramente" eso es lo que te preocupa mi osito recuerda que casi todos los días haces cosas que te ponen en vergüenza y no te preocupa así que no te preocupes "le sonríe cálidamente"

Po: pero… es nuestro día espe…

Po fue silenciado por un tierno beso de tigresa que lo dejo paralizado un momento pero que corresponde rápidamente abrazando a Tigresa cálidamente

Tigresa: "se separa del beso y se aparta un poco de Po" tu jamás podrías arruinar absolutamente nada anda debemos ir con los demás deben estar como locos haciendo preparativos

Po y Tigresa fueron al comedor donde todos tenían un gran desastre viendo todos los preparativos

Víbora: no mira así se vería mejor… "le muestra un dibujo a Mono"

Mono: pero un kimono blanco ¿para una boda?

Víbora: si creo que se vería mejor muy tradicional

Tigresa: hola chicos ¿qué pasa? "dice viendo todo el alboroto"

Víbora: oh… hola Tigresa mira esto y dime si te gusta "le sonríe mostrándole un hermoso dibujo donde aparece dibujada Tigresa con un hermoso kimono blanco largo además de un maquillaje digno de una princesa (con una sombra de ojos roja, con una leve capa blanca sobre su pelaje y resaltando sus cejas con un negro azabache y sus labrios de un color rojo intenso) con un par de flores de loto, una en cada oreja"

Tigresa: "maravillada imaginándose lo hermosa que se vería vestida así" ¡Víbora es hermoso!... ¡me encanta!

Víbora: ¿enserio? bien entonces empezare a hacer el vestido "le sonríe satisfactoriamente y le dirige una pequeña mirada a Mono" te lo dije

Mono: está bien tenias razón "le sonríe derrotado por el comentario de Víbora"

Mono: bueno entonces es mi turno ven tigresa tengo algo que mostrarte "le hace una seña para que lo siga"

Tigresa: bien vamos "sigue a Mono hasta un cuarto especial donde se almacenada toda la comida y sobre todo los granos de arroz"

Mono: mira hice esto para la boda "le muestra un pequeño pastel de 3 capas con una figura de corazón encima hecho de arroz con ingredientes de sushi en su interior y cubierto con trozos de camarón por todos lados pero es del tamaño de su mano" desde luego lo hare mucho más grande será su pastel de bodas "le sonríe" pruébalo

Tigresa: "toma ese diminuto pastel y se lo come saboreando cada ingrediente" delicioso Mono "sonríe ampliamente" sería un honor si nos haces nuestro pastel de bodas "golpea su puño contra su palma en señal de mucho agradecimiento"

Mono: no es para tanto además será todo un placer "sonríe" ahora creo que el maestro Shifu quiere hablar contigo mejor ve "empieza a checar si tiene todos los ingredientes necesarios para aquel enorme pastel"

Tigresa: bien entonces dejare que te concentres amigo "sale del cuarto y se dirige hacia el comedor pero no encontró a Shifu ahí y siguió buscándolo hasta llegar al salón de los héroes y ve a Shifu observando fijamente el estanque"

Shifu: "sin voltear" hola hija quería verte… acércate por favor

Tigresa: ¿Qué pasa padre? "se acerca y se queda justo a un lado de el"

Shifu: "sin previo aviso la abraza con mucho cariño" mi hija… se va a casar… no podría estar más feliz "se separa un poco de Tigresa y la mira con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos" pero ahora que serán una pareja tu y el guerrero dragón necesitaran su propia casa verdad "de su kimono el maestro Shifu saca una extraña roca brillante un poco más grande que su puño y se la ofrece a Tigresa" ten hija con esto podrán construirse la casa que deseen lo estaba guardando para un día especial como este "sonríe"

Tigresa: pero… padre… no puedo aceptarlo yo…

Shifu: "levanta su mano en señal de silencio" es tu obsequio de bodas de mi parte "le sonríe"

Tigresa: gra… gracias padre no sé como agradecerte… "lo abraza con mucho cariño después de aceptar la gema" me cuidaste desde pequeña… y yo… solo te eh causado problemas… y ahora… me ofreces esto… creo que no lo merezco… "agacha la mirada"

Shifu: hija mírame "ordena suavemente Shifu" tu siempre me has hecho sentir muy orgulloso enserio y ahora solo puedo sentirme el padre más feliz del mundo y pronto… el abuelo más feliz del mundo… "le sonríe cálidamente"

Tigresa: "se pone roja como un tomate" pe… pero como es que tu… "baja la mirada algo apenada" pero tienes razón padre pronto tendré a mis hijos… los siento en mi interior "acaricia suavemente su vientre"

Shifu: oye por cierto hija me preguntaba ¿si querrían tu y el guerrero dragón hacer un combate de exhibición para todos los invitados que vengan? "le dice serenamente pero con un tono de orgullo en su voz"

Tigresa: bueno… "lo pensó un momento" yo no tengo inconvenientes pero tendrás que preguntarle a mi osito yo no puedo decidir por el pero le diré

Tigresa salió del salón para dirigirse a la cocina a decirle lo de la pelea de exhibición pero no lo encontró ahí y siguió buscándolo hasta que lo encontró recargado en aquel sagrado durazno de la sabiduría celestial sin embargo parecía preocupado por algo

Tigresa: "se acerca a Po y cubre sus ojos" ¿Quién soy? "pregunta alegremente"

Po: ammm el hada de los dientes…. No espera caperucita roja… o ¿será la abuela? Ah no perdón… es mi amada tigresa a la que quiero con todo el corazón "sonríe mientras lentamente retira las manos de tigresa de su cara"

Tigresa: adivinaste… pero ¡te tardaste mucho! "dice en un tono fingido de molestia"

Po: vamos no te pongas así mi amor dentro de poco será nuestro gran día estaremos juntos… para siempre "Po sonrió de la manera más emocionada posible"

Tigresa: si tienes razón pero… siento que algo te preocupa dime ¿pasa algo?

Po: no… nada… es solo que… ¿en verdad debemos hacer esto? Porque… en este momento soy más feliz que nunca y desearía que fuera así para siempre ya que… no necesitamos demostrarnos nuestro amor… ya que el destino nos unió… "la mira fijamente mientras que en su mente seguía cuestionándose el porqué debían hacer algo así ya que no lo necesitaban estaban hechos el uno para el otro"

Tigresa: si… es cierto pero… dime ¿tú nunca habías soñado casarte?

Po: la verdad… no lo hable ni con mi padre adoptivo así que… no…

Tigresa: sabes… cuando era niña en el orfanato… cuando me dejaban encerrada por mucho tiempo… siempre me daban un libro para leer… "la cara de Tigresa se puso levemente triste al recordar su pasado" y el que más me gustaba era el de la princesa que se casaba con su amado príncipe… y tenían una boda hermosísima… se veía tan feliz… que yo desee el poder casarme algún día… y hasta soñé con eso algunas veces…

Po: "escuchando atentamente a Tigresa sin decir nada" pero… ya no estás en aquel lugar… ahora estas aquí conmigo y tendrás la boda que soñaste… yo me encargare de eso "la abrazo con tanto cariño que parecía que se quedarían pegados para siempre"

Tigresa: "lo mira fijamente a los ojos" yo sé que si mi amor, se que harías lo imposible por hacerme feliz… pero creo que una boda sencilla con mis más queridos amigos es lo que más deseo y por supuesto tenerte a ti a mi lado "sonríe al mismo tiempo que se lanza hacia Po dándole un beso profundo que parece durar eternidades"

Mantis: "observando la situación mientras espera pacientemente" ejem… "aclara su garganta mientras los mira seriamente"

Po y Tigresa: "se separan rápidamente del beso y lo miran completamente sonrojados" ¡oh!… mantis

Po: ho… hola mantis ¿Qué… se te ofrecía?

Mantis: bueno… solo venia a ver que podríamos servirles a los ciudadanos del valle de la paz… pero creo que mejor regresare luego… "empieza a alejarse"

Tigresa: ¡espera Mantis! "lo alcanza" oye ¿que tal si le pedimos al señor Ping que nos proporcione la comida que se requiere?

Mantis: hmmm buena idea pero ¿el ya sabe sobre su boda?

Po: "quedo petrificado ante la pregunta" no… aun no se lo eh dicho… "golpea su frente con la palma de su mano" de… debo irme ¡tengo que decirle! "se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el negocio de su padre"

Po llega al negocio del señor Ping y como siempre encuentra una gran multitud que lo saluda respetuosamente y un montón de niños jugando con sus figuras de acción para luego entrar dentro de la cocina y encontrar al ganso picando rábanos a gran velocidad

Sr. Ping: hola hijo que gusto verte por acá "lo abraza efusivamente" ¿quieres un plato de fideos? "le dice mientras agrega los últimos ingredientes al plato de fideos de un cliente"

Po: pa… mira necesito decirte algo y es muy importante si… "Po se sentó en un pequeño banco de madera que al recibir de lleno todo su peso se partió en 2 dejando al pobre panda boca arriba acostado en el suelo y con un enorme dolor de cabeza" auuuch ¿vieron la matricula de la carretilla que me atropello? "decía algo mareado por el dolor mientras se levantaba"

Sr. Ping: hijo ¿estás bien?... "se acerca a ayudarlo a sentarse en el suelo"

Po: si… si ya estoy bien pa… "aun sobándose la cabeza" mira… no sé como tomes esto pa… pero… veras… yo…

Sr. Ping: ¿Qué pasa hijo acaso… ya no quieres cocinar fideos?

Po: no… no es eso pa… por favor escucha si… pronto me casare… la maestra Tigresa y yo nos amamos mucho… "guardo silencio un momento para observar la reacción de su padre"

Sr. Ping: bueno hijo… yo… no sé qué decir… ella se ve hermosa en tus figuras de acción… pero no sé si lo suyo… resultaría

Po: "suspira algo decepcionado" no te preocupes pa… ella y yo nos amábamos desde niños pero… un terrible accidente lo cambio todo pero…"su rostro mostro una leve señal de tristeza" volvió a recordarme… "mostrando una pequeña sonrisa" y se que quiero estar con ella por siempre y para siempre… "suspirando al recordar aquel momento en que se le declaro y ella acepto"

Sr. Ping: está bien hijo… si es lo que tu deseas que tengas mucha felicidad en tu vida "sonríe ampliamente"

Po: gracias pa… pero también… seria mucha molestia si te pidiera… que llevaras la comida para los invitados… todo el pueblo estará ahí

Sr. Ping: claro que no hijo yo me ocupare de eso y también te daré tu regalo más tarde será una sorpresa "vuelve a atender a los clientes que había hecho esperar"

Po: muchas gracias pa… "habla en voz baja para evitar distraer al ganso" ya me voy luego te diré la fecha de la boda "Po sale corriendo de regreso al palacio de jade"

Mientras Po corría frenéticamente para poder llegar al palacio noto como el hermoso color naranja del atardecer inundaba el cielo que parecía estar quemándose pero solo había un pensamiento en su mente (quiero estar con tigresa…), se dirigió directamente a los dormitorios pues pensó que podría estar descansando pero no la encontró y se dirigió directo al comedor pero ella no estaba allí

Po: oigan chicos… ¿han visto a Tigresa?

Víbora: creo que se fue hacia allá hace poco… "señalo con la punta de su cola hacia donde se encontraba el estanque de lagrimas sagradas" ah por cierto Po quería ver si te parecía bien est….

Po: (¿a donde pudo haber ido?)… ¡ah!... quizás luego víbora ahora debo encontrar a tigresa… "salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin siquiera oir lo que decía Víbora"

Víbora: bueno… sino le gusta no será mi culpa… "decía mientras veía un dibujo de Po vestido muy elegantemente con un kimono negro con bordes dorados"

Po continuo su carrera hasta escuchar que alguien se echaba un clavado al agua y tratando de hacer el mas mínimo ruido se acerco con cuidado hasta lograr ver una figura que jugueteaba en el agua tranquilamente y acercándose más logro notar algo familiar era la parte superior de la vestimenta que Tigresa siempre llevaba y se le ocurrió una gran idea

Po: "fingiendo la voz del maestro Shifu" ¡increíble!... mi propia hija… ofendiendo así la historia del kung fu… ¡esto es inaceptable!

Tigresa: "petrificada al escuchar esa voz que se parecía mucho a la de Shifu" lo… lo lamento maestro yo… "intento disculparse mientras salía del agua pero termino topándose con Po que solo reía por la actitud de la maestra"

Po: jajajajajaja ¡debiste haber visto tu cara! Jajajajajaja "cae repentinamente al suelo y sigue riendo mientras ponía sus manos sobre su estomago"

Tigresa: "frunciendo el ceño mientras veía a Po con una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza" ¡tú! ¡Po! ¡ya verás! "se lanza contra el panda quien solo trata de huir despavorido pero sin éxito quedando sujeto fuertemente por la garra de Tigresa" debería matarte… "con una mirada asesina pocas veces vista por Po"

Po: l… lo siento Tigresa yo… solo… "tratando de hablar pero siendo asfixiado por la poderosa garra de Tigresa" solo… era una broma… ¡perdón!

Tigresa: "lo suelta mientras cambia rápidamente su expresión a una burlona" jajajaja debiste ver tu cara ¡estabas tan asustado! "rio un rato de recordar la cara del panda pero tranquilizándose rápidamente" es por eso que nunca debes sorprender a una dama cuando está en su momento privado amor mío… "le guiña coquetamente un ojo sin percatarse que seguía sin ropa"

Po: "se sonroja" lo… siento no lo hare de nuevo… solo creí que sería divertido pero… me equivoqué… "baja la mirada y se pone aun mas sonrojado" Ti… Tigresa… no… llevas nada de ropa…

Tigresa: "se mueve sensualmente mientras la luz de la luna bañaba por completo su cuerpo dándole una apariencia casi mística" lo sé… quería darte una sorpresa… ven sígueme "se acerca a él y lo ayuda a levantarse llevándolo lentamente hacia el estanque"

Po: pero… el maestro Shifu dijo que…

Tigresa: tranquilo el no se molestara si solo lo hacemos esta vez… "lo mira fijamente a los ojos mientras se sonroja cada vez mas" no necesitaras eso aquí… "le quita el short corto que llevaba puesto dejándolo totalmente desnudo"

Po: Tigresa… "la mira mientras sus mejillas se tornan totalmente rojas"

Tigresa: "se mete primero al agua y saliendo lentamente extiende su mano hacia Po" tranquilo… yo…

Po: "toma suavemente la mano de la felina mientras se metía lentamente al agua" Tigresa… "se empezó a perder en el fulgor de esos ojos que resplandecían como estrellas y solo se dejo llevar"

Tigresa: "jalo con fuerza la mano del panda hasta dejarlo inclinado y acerco su hocico hasta la oreja de Po" no muerdo… "le susurro en un tono muy sensual"

Po: "solo sintió como su cuerpo chocaba contra el agua quedando totalmente empapado" oye… ya verás "le empezó a arrojar agua empapándola de nuevo"

Tigresa: mi venganza será terrible… "nada rápidamente hacia él y lo abraza cariñosamente quedando tan unidos como en la cárcel de Gongmen" tu siempre serás mi osito y pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado… "recuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho del panda"

Po: "algo sorprendido al principio pero correspondiendo el abrazo mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la de tigresa" y yo… siempre te protegeré aunque me cueste mi vida… porque no seria nada sin ti…

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente esa noche y con la luna como su testigo se entregaron mutuamente todo su intenso amor fundiéndose en una sola alma y en un solo cuerpo y asi después de haber pasado otra noche increíble ambos fueron de regreso a su dormitorio tomados de la mano y con una felicidad que solo podía rebasar su amor mutuo sin embargo una silueta los vigilaba entre las sombras mientras los veía alejarse

Shifu: estos jóvenes no tienen respeto por lo sagrado… "desaparece rápidamente quedando el lugar totalmente solitario"

Finalmente después de los preparativos que duraron semanas y del arduo trabajo de los 4 furiosos todo estaba listo era el esperado día de Po y Tigresa sin embargo todo en el palacio de jade siguió como los anteriores días revisando todos los detalles para que nada saliera mal pero como casi siempre algo sale mal

Víbora: quédate quieto Po no puedo ponerte el kimono si te sigues moviendo… "intentaba ajustar su kimono mientras que al pobre panda lo hacían sentir como si fuera una muñeca de trapo"

Po: espera Víbora… creo que no me queda… "dijo el panda un poco decepcionado" mejor… tomare mis shorts y así iré…

Víbora: espera Po… creo que podría hacerlo más ancho pero… se me acabo la tela así que… "miro el short que Po traía puesto" necesitare tu short Po…

Po: pe… pero… bueno está bien… "Po va al dormitorio de al lado cerrando la puerta y se quita los shorts quedando completamente desnudo" pero… ¿qué me pondré mientras tu arreglas el traje?...

Víbora: toma ponte esto… "le arroja una toalla para que se cubra mientras ella trabaja en el traje"

Po: gracias Víbora… "espera pacientemente hasta que ella termina de agrandar el kimono"

Víbora: bueno termine pruébatelo "le da el traje a Po"

Po: que ¡bárbaro! "dijo viendo el kimono que tenía el trozo de tela del short con el agujero para poder sacar cómodamente la cola y cerrándoselo sin problemas" me veo muy bien ¡gracias víbora! "da brinquitos de alegría por lo bien que se veía"

Repentinamente entra Shifu que parecía estar algo cansado por tener que andar de un lado a otro todo el día

Shifu: todos los ciudadanos ya están reunidos ¡apresúrense!

Po y Víbora: si maestro… "apresuraron los preparativos"

Mientras Po terminaba de arreglarse en el dormitorio de Víbora Tigresa se vestía en su dormitorio dándose los últimos toques cuando entra Víbora

Víbora: "sorprendida por lo que veía ya que tigresa parecía un ángel con kimono" wow… Tigresa… te ves hermosa pero te falta esto "toma las 2 flores de loto y se las coloca en las orejas" listo… ahora debemos apresurarnos tu amado ya esta esperándote con el maestro Shifu y los demás

Tigresa: está bien… vamos no quiero hacerlos esperar

Ambas salen del área de los dormitorios y caminan a paso lento hasta el enorme campo para peleas del palacio donde hace algún tiempo el maestro Oogway había elegido a Po como el guerrero dragón e igual que aquella vez todo el valle se encontraba ahí para presenciar la unión de los 2 maestros y en el centro de ese lugar se encontraba el maestro Shifu y frente a él estaba Po esperándola mientras que a ambos lados se encontraban los demás furiosos mientras todos la esperaban tranquilamente

Conejo: ¡miren ahí viene la novia! "todos miraron hacia donde estaba tigresa quedándose todos boquiabiertos de lo hermosa que se veía

Tigresa: "venia caminando lentamente mirando fijamente a Po mientras se escuchaba sonar música alegre (pero no la típica música de bodas)

Tigresa parecía una hermosa muñeca con sus ojos ámbar resplandecientes de felicidad que todos en ese lugar podían notar mientras que sus hermosos labios rojos dibujaban una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad que ninguno de los otros furiosos habían visto jamás y llegando hasta donde estaba Po mientras Víbora apareció repentinamente tratando de no llamar mucho la atención quedándose al lado de Grulla

Shifu: ¡Todos préstenme atención! Ahora dará inicio la ceremonia… por el gran poder del dragón estamos aquí para presenciar la unión entre los maestros Tigresa y Po quienes han decidido compartir sus vidas para siempre… maestro Po ¿aceptas a la maestra tigresa como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla y combatir junto a ella hasta el fin de sus días?

Po: "mira fijamente a Tigresa hipnotizado por su gran belleza" si… acepto

Shifu: bien… y tu mi querida hija ¿aceptas a este panda como tu esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y darle coscorrones cuando se lo merezca?

Tigresa: "soltando una leve risita por las palabras de su padre" si… acepto con todo mi corazón "voltea a mirar a Po percatándose de que también la miraba y mirándose fijamente con un brillo intenso en los ojos de ambos"

Shifu: ejem… pues bien… debido al poder que me confiere la orden de maestros del Kung fu… yo los declaro ¡marido y tigresa! Puedes besar a la novia Po… "le dice guiñándole un ojo"

Po: "se pone rojo como tomate" s… si maestro… "se acerca más a tigresa y la mira con gran amor y ternura mientras que una de sus manos acaricia suavemente su mejilla y pasando el otro brazo por detrás de su espalda se acercan hasta fundir sus labios en un tierno beso del que no deseaban separarse nunca"

Todos los ciudadanos empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir efusivamente mientras todo el lugar se llenaba de miles de papelitos de colores (confeti) que caían del cielo como si fuera lluvia mientras todos los ciudadanos bajaban a felicitar a la nueva pareja

Po: bueno querida creo que es hora de cortar el pastel "le dijo mientras sacaba una enorme espada hermosamente decorada para la ocasión con pequeñas figuras que representaban a los 2 recién casados y con una figura de corazón que abarcaba todo lo ancho de la cuchilla de la espada y estaba en medio de los 2 figuras con el mango de color rojo y adornada con un listón blanco"

Tigresa: "se sorprende de ver esa enorme espada" pero… ¿lo partiremos con eso? Es un poco exagerado ¿no?

Po: para nada lo haremos al puro estilo ¡bárbaro! del kung fu "le sonríe atrevidamente mientras toma una parte del mango con una de sus manos" hagámoslo linda no quiero hacer esto sin ti "le dice mientras le dedicaba una tierna mirada"

Tigresa: está bien pero que conste que yo no tuve la idea "lo miraba de forma divertida mientras tomaba con su garra la otra parte del mango y levantaban la espada cuidadosamente hacia arriba"

Mono: "apareciendo con un inmenso pastel de 2.5 metros de alto todo hecho totalmente de arroz por fuera y sushi por dentro mientras que se notaban corazones por todos lados hechos con trozos largos de camarón y en la cima del pastel un gran corazón con los rostros de Tigresa y Po tallados en el centro y lo deja sobre una mesa de madera decorada con un hermoso mantel blanco" esto es para ustedes y felicidades por su boda "les guiña un ojo mientras se aparta un poco para darles espacio"

Po y Tigresa: gracias Mono "sonríen mientras levantan mas la espada para tomar impulso y agitándola fuertemente con dirección al pastel y cortando rápidamente sin siquiera tocar la mesa de madera donde lo habían colocado para después volver a cortar nuevamente el pastel sacando una rebanada y sirviéndola con la misma espada sobre un plato

Po: "dándole la espada a Tigresa y tomando el plato con una mano y 2 tenedores con la otra" ¿quieres pastel amor? "le ofrece mientras clava los 2 tenedores en la rebanada de pastel"

Tigresa: claro mi osito "le sonríe mientras toma un tenedor y corta un pedacito" abre la boca amor "acerca el tenedor a la boca de Po dándole de comer mientras sonríe tiernamente" ¿esta rico mi osito?

Po: delicioso mi linda gatita pero mejor pruébalo tú misma "Po hace lo mismo que tigresa pero se sonroja un poco" me siento un poco tonto al darte de comer pero… no dejaría de hacerlo porque… este es el momento más feliz de mi vida…

Mientras Po, Tigresa y los demás furiosos comían pastel junto al maestro Shifu el señor Ping les servía una comida completa que consistía en un gran plato de fideos, un domplin tamaño guerrero dragón y un postre de tofu y así siguieron las cosas hasta que llego la tarde y la comida se había acabado

Shifu: "hablando fuertemente para que le prestaran atención" ¡disculpen su atención por favor! ¡Ahora para su deleite habrá una pelea de exhibición entre los recién casados! Por favor maestro Po, maestra Tigresa… pasen al centro

Todos los ciudadanos se habían regresado a sus asientos y despejaron toda la arena para dejar paso a la pelea y ambos maestros pasaron al centro y se miraron fijamente mientras se preparaban

Tigresa: estoy lista panda… "poniéndose en una extraña pose que nunca antes había usado colocando un brazo hacia el frente y el otro doblándolo mientras solo doblaba levemente las piernas"

Po: yo también estoy listo… gatita dame tu mejor golpe "empezó a ponerse en posición como si fuera a prepararse para invocar la paz interior pero en vez de eso empezó a dibujar corazones el aire concentrándose cada vez mas solo en la imagen de Tigresa"

Tigresa dio el primer golpe que fue una patada voladora la cual el panda pudo sujetar su pierna y sosteniéndola con su otro brazo la dejo suspendida horizontalmente mientras se inclinaba dándole un sorpresivo beso dejándola levemente confundida para luego arrojarla con un poco de fuerza hacia atrás, cayendo ella perfectamente de pie y tomando de nuevo una postura de combate

Po: si te distraes amor tu castigo será un beso "la mira con una mezcla entre desafiante y romántico"

Tigresa: tranquilo osito… no me distraeré pero tu tampoco lo hagas ¿de acuerdo?

Tigresa se lanza contra Po lanzando un golpe que el panda fácilmente desvió mientras él intenta contra atacar pero es desviado por tigresa quien intenta hacerlo caer con una patada baja que apenas logro esquivar el panda mientras lanza un golpe hacia abajo dándole al piso ya que ella lo esquiva rápidamente dejando adolorido al panda y volviendo a contraatacar lanzándole una patada la cual esquiva el panda sujetando su otra pierna haciéndola caer pero sujetándola antes de siquiera tocar el suelo mientras el acerca su rostro al de ella bastante

Po: "vuelve a besarla apasionadamente sintiendo como los músculos de ambos se relajaban y finalmente sonriéndole con ternura" amor que dices si lo dejamos en empate además… peleaste maravillosamente

Tigresa: "sin que Po se diera cuenta pone ambas piernas fuertemente en el suelo y lo sujeta del brazo para luego dar un gran salto haciendo que ella quedara arriba del él mientras apuntaba sus garras afiladas contra su cuello" lo siento cariño pero yo nunca pierdo pero… "quita la garra de su cuello y la pone en su mejilla" te amo demasiado como para dejarme llevar por mi orgullo… "le da un beso largo y apasionado haciéndolos olvidar que estaban en público"

Shifu: ejem… disculpen tortolos… ¿ya terminaron?

Tigresa: "se sonroja mientras mira a Po y luego a los demás" pe… perdón papa nos dejamos llevar "un poco apenada se levanta para luego ayudar a Po a levantarse"

Po: eso estuvo ¡radical! "grita muy animadamente" ¡otra vez!

Shifu: jeje eso quisieras Po… pero te tenemos una sorpresa… maestra víbora por favor deléitenos con su hermoso baile y ustedes no se muevan de ahí ok…

La maestra Víbora se acerco cargando un listón rojo enrollado en su cola y otro blanco en su boca, empezó a escucharse de nuevo una música muy festiva mientras la maestra agitaba suavemente los listones formando diversas figuras en el aire bailando alrededor de Tigresa y Po mientras ellos simplemente la observaban mientras se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos hasta que un simple movimiento de los listones puso a Po y a Tigresa frente a frente mirándose un poco sonrojados para finalmente mover sus listones con gran destreza y formando un símbolo de infinito uniendo ambos listones uno que rodeaba a Po y otro a Tigresa soltando los listones de los mangos que los sujetaban y dejándolos muy unidos sin posibilidad de separarse

Víbora: por medio de este lazo… les deseo una prospera y feliz vida unidos para siempre y este listón es un símbolo que jamás se ha de romper aun en los peores momentos "sonrió mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia bajando la cabeza"

Po y Tigresa: gracias Víbora "sonrieron mientras correspondían la reverencia de Víbora"

Tigresa: este lazo se quedara en nuestro corazón hasta el fin de nuestros días verdad Po "lo mira abrazándolo cariñosamente mientras apoya su cabeza en el pecho del panda"

Po: por supuesto querida nada cambiara jamás… nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier mal que enfrentemos y eso nos vuelve más que invencibles "corresponde el abrazo acercándola mucho mas a él y poniendo su cabeza sobre la de ella" siempre te protegeré…

Sin siquiera darse cuenta el cielo ya se había oscurecido casi por completo indicando que la noche estaba próxima pero de inmediato varios gansos sirvientes del palacio de jade sacaron lámparas de papel las cuales empezaron a colocar en todo el lugar mientras que otros salían con carretillas llenas de fuegos artificiales los cuales empezaron a sacar y acomodar uno junto a otro en una perfecta hilera y encendiéndolos de 2 en 2 mientras todos los presentes disfrutaban del espectáculo 2 figuras se alejaban con dirección al jardín del palacio desde donde también se veían perfectamente los fuegos artificiales y aun con aquel listón uniéndolos se sentaron en una pequeña banca de piedra mientras se tomaban de la mano

Po: Tigresa… este fue y será siempre el mejor día de mi vida… estoy feliz de tenerte "sonrojándose mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja"

Tigresa: para mí también mi osito de peluche… "recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de Po mientras este simplemente la rodea con su brazo" nunca pensé que encontraría el amor… y menos con alguien tan especial como tu… "le devuelve la sonrisa y también se sonroja"

Po: y dime… ¿quieres ir a algún lado? Creo que nos merecemos un tiempo a solas… lejos de aquí ¿no crees?

Tigresa: realmente… no lo había pensado… y la verdad nunca eh salido de aquí… pero no me importa… yo iré a donde tu vayas amor "le sonríe mirándolo cariñosamente"

Po: entonces… será como tu desees mi princesa… aquí nos quedaremos pero… hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que íbamos a pelear enfrente de todos?...

Tigresa: perdón mi osito… pero lo olvide y además no quería presionarte… y veo que dio resultado peleaste como todo un maestro… aunque lo de los besos si me confundió un poco al principio pero… "le susurra" me encanto…

Po: si eso estuvo ¡bárbaro! "dijo enérgicamente mientras sacudía un poco todo el cuerpo"

Tigresa: y por cierto mí padre nos dejo esto… "saca la esmeralda y se la muestra" es para… nuestra casa… y pensé que podríamos construirla aquí… dentro del palacio de jade… ¿Qué opinas?

Po: me parece muy bien pero… le preguntaremos mañana al maestro Shifu y si no podemos construirla al lado… ya veremos pero por ahora sigamos viendo los fuegos artificiales… los hicieron para nosotros…

Tigresa: si tienes razón amor disfrutemos de nuestro día especial…

Solo se quedaron viendo en el cielo las hermosas luces cuando de pronto ven un enorme cohete más grande que los demás, llego más alto que los anteriores y exploto en un hermoso tono rosa mientras se formaban los rostros de ellos 2 y rodeados por un enorme corazón del mismo color, lo observaron maravillados mientras se desvanecía en el aire, todos empezaron a irse a casa mientras los demás furiosos regresaron a sus dormitorios dejando el lugar totalmente vacio

Po: bueno amor ya es hora de ir a dormir "acaricia su brazo suavemente"

Tigresa: si es cierto mi osito… vamos a dormir "acaricia su mejilla mientras ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo"

Po deslizo el lazo dejándolo caer al suelo para después recogerlo y guardarlo cuidadosamente en su kimono para después levantar a Tigresa en sus brazos y llevándola hasta su cuarto donde la deposita suavemente sobre un lado de la cama mientras Po fue a buscar su pijama dejando a Tigresa para que se quitara el maquillaje y se pusiera su pijama y luego volvió a entrar viéndola totalmente sin ropa, entrando y sonrojándose bastante"

Tigresa: ¿te gusta cariño? "le sonríe coquetamente"

Po: S-si amor te ves realmente… hermosa… pero… si nos escuchan… se despertaran… "se pone levemente nervioso por la situación"

Tigresa: si pero… es normal… somos recién casados… ¿no? "se acerca con movimientos lentos y sensuales excitándolo cada vez mas"

Po: "se desnuda rápidamente listo para lo que seguía y acercándose la besa apasionadamente mientras acarician mutuamente sus cuerpos dirigiéndose a la cama mientras se empezaban a oír gemidos y jadeos cada vez mas fuertes hasta terminar abrazados y totalmente exhaustos dejándose vencer por el sueño"

Tigresa: jadeando suavemente" te amo Po…

Po: y yo a ti Tigresa… "jadeando al mismo tiempo que ella"

La noche se paso rápido y la luz de la mañana despertó a Po quien miro embelesado viendo la pacifica pero feliz expresión en el rostro de tigresa aun y aunque no deseaba irse de su lado tenía algo que hacer por eso se movió cuidadosamente bajándose de la cama mientras se ponía su kimono negro para después tomar un pedazo de papel y una pluma y escribir:

"Buenos días amor perdón por no estar contigo pero debo ir a ver a mi padre vuelvo pronto y si puedes pregúntale al maestro Shifu si podríamos construir nuestra casa aquí, te ama con locura Po"

Po la dejo sobre la almohada y fue a ver al señor Ping quien en esos momentos apenas estaba abriendo el restaurante

Sr. Ping: "limpiando y acomodando mesas y otras cosas"

Po: hola pa… "lo saluda desde la entrada del local"

Sr. Ping: ¡hola hijo! "deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo" qué bueno que te veo… pensé que no iba a poder hablar contigo… como ayer no te vi ni cuando todos se fueron pues…

Po: si… perdón pa… es que quería estar lo más que pudiera con Tigresa y… bueno tú me entiendes…

Sr. Ping: si… te veías muy feliz ayer y bueno si entiendo hijo pero ahora tengo tu regalo espera… "el señor Ping entra en la casa y busca entre tus cosas un arcón pequeño donde guardaba varias cosas importantes sacando de ahí solo un papiro un poco viejo y un libro con portada negra y un símbolo idéntico a una estrella shuriken" toma hijo… este es el título de propiedad del restaurante cuídalo mucho hijo… ya que de ahora en adelante es tuyo… y esto… "le entrega el pergamino y le muestra el libro" es de tu tatarabuelo… él era un poderoso guerrero solo que no en kung fu… sino en… ninjitsu… un arte marcial jamás visto aquí… pero quizás te interese…

Po: wow… "se queda viendo el libro detenidamente" súper gracias pa… lo atesorare y protegeré el pergamino no te preocupes

Sr. Ping: bueno entonces ya no te quito mas tu tiempo hijo seguro deseas pasar tiempo con tu amada… y bueno solo quiero felicitarte y decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has logrado… y bueno no te olvides de venir a visitarme si… "lo abraza"

Po: claro no te preocupes pa "corresponde el abrazo" entonces me iré y si vendré a verte no te preocupes "se aleja mientras se despide con un movimiento de mano"

Po se dirige a ver algunos terrenos libres en el valle mientras piensa en lo sola que se ha de sentir su amada Tigresa en cuanto se despertara hasta que cerca del palacio encuentra un enorme terreno perfecto hasta para construir un dojo para después regresar al palacio de jade y dirigirse a la cocina para desayunar algo hasta que escucha que Víbora y Tigresa están platicando

Tigresa: ¡sí! Es definitivo sé que estoy preñada y pienso decírselo a Po pero… ¿y si reacciona enojado?... ¿y si no quería tener hijos tan pronto?… no se qué hacer…

Víbora: tranquila amiga el te ama y por eso no creo que se vaya a enfadar… más bien se quedara con cara de tonto… "riendo suavemente" y después se pondrá tan feliz que no podrá evitar besarte ya veras

Tigresa: ¿tú crees?... "piensa por unos momentos" creo que tienes razón… ¡si se lo di…

Po: "entrando repentinamente con un gesto de sorpresa que podían notar perfectamente" Ti… Tigresa ¿estas… preñadas?

Tigresa: "un poco petrificada por la pregunta de Po" este… emm… s… si amor… "sonriendo levemente sonrojada" lo estoy…

Po: ¡yaaaaaahoooooo! "grito con tal fuerza que se escucho en todo el palacio mientras tiraba golpes y patadas al aire con una expresión inequívoca de felicidad" ¡sí! ¡Me haces muy feliz amor! "la abraza con mucha felicidad pero como si abrazara a una muñeca de porcelana tenía mucho cuidado de su fuerza y la besa con más cariño y amor que la noche anterior"

Tigresa: "tigresa correspondió el abrazo y el beso mientras solo sentía como el amor inundaba todos sus sentidos"

Po:"se separa lentamente del beso y la mira a los ojos sintiendo un gran orgullo por dentro" te tengo grandes noticias linda encontré un terreno perfecto para construir hasta nuestro propio dojo pero… faltara mucho para terminar de construir la casa… así que ¿te gustaría que mandáramos construir nuestro hogar allí?

Tigresa: donde tu elijas se que será el lugar perfecto amor "sonríe mientras pone una de sus garras sobre su vientre"

Po: ¡bien! entonces pediré que empiecen esta misma tarde…

Tigresa: muy bien mi osito y yo… mientras le pediré a Víbora que me enseñe a tejer para hacerle ropa a nuestro hijo o hija…

Po: muy bien adelante amor yo vuelvo pronto… "la besa rápidamente y sale disparado hacia el pueblo"

Po guardo en un lugar seguro los regalos de su padre para después ir a hacer los trámites necesarios para tener la propiedad del terreno y conseguir todo lo necesario para mandar construir la casa.

Pasaron casi 7 meses y su casa estaba casi terminada sin embargo los 2 hijos de Po y Tigresa nacieron en el palacio de jade felizmente ya que no habrían pedido mejor lugar, rodeados de su familia con quienes habían compartido tantas aventuras pero una vez que su casa quedo terminada se mudaron a ella y empezaron su nueva vida Po leyendo ese fantástico libro que le había dejado su padre y aprendiendo técnicas que él jamás habría imaginado y tigresa cuidando a sus bebes y desde luego viéndolos crecer, que les deparara el futuro a nuestros amigos nadie lo sabe.

FIN


	2. Agradecimiento

Hola, escribo esto especialmente para agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi historia, me gustaría haberla hecho más larga, más interesante pero no tengo tanta experiencia como quisiera y aunque digan que esta bien, interesante, y otras cosas, yo se que no es perfecta ya que soy humano y por lo tanto no puedo hacer cosas perfectas. En fin los invito a seguir leyendo mis historias y a dejar comentarios, si se que muchos no los dejan por muchas razones pero piensen en que los escritores que escriben en esta gran pagina para ustedes los lectores, solo esperamos palabras de aliento porque se siente feo cuando te ignoran. Por eso pido muy humildemente tomense unos segundos, un minuto, lo que quieran para dar su opinion, ya sea que les gustara o que sintieran que algo le falta, cosas que se puedan mejorar, entre otras cosas. Piensenlo. Muchas gracias nuevamente por su tiempo y sus comentarios hacía esta historia. Hasta otra historia.


End file.
